Hypocrite
by scrumptiousinternetllama
Summary: Written for Dis Lexic and based on chapter 59 (Hammer Time) of Dis Lexic's vault of Secrets! Harry has returned home to Asgard but his childhood memories don't seem to be returning to him.
1. Hypocrite

**AN: Written for Dis Lexic! Based on chapter 59 (Hammer Time) of Dis Lexic's vault of Secrets.**

 **I would suggest that you read Hammer Time before this story so it makes more sense :)**

 **This is also my first time writing a crossover so if I'm terrible at this, I'm sorry XD**

Hypocrite

Harry lay in his bed, after all these years he was looking at the stone ceiling of his own bedroom. The intricate designs carved into it were a mile better than what he had looked up to every morning when he had awoke for the past few years at Hogwarts.

He almost laughed. What a relief it was to be free of the school! The ignorant youngsters he had been forced to endure for the past few years had now been left behind—he wondered what they thought of his sudden disappearance. Surely Albus Dumbledore would be terrified. What had happened to his star pupil? The saviour of the Wizarding World! Harry snickered, what fools they were. Of course he was the one to be their saviour. He was the son of Odin after all.

And speaking of Odin, his father had deemed him ready to come home to Asgard… It was a dream come true. He couldn't believe that he might have remained, oblivious, in that life whilst his family was here. Only his father's ruling that he was worthy had brought Harry back to them.

But it was odd. Whilst he had been at Hogwarts, he had not minded the company of the youngsters for he hadn't been aware that he was any older than them. His true life had been hidden from him, the memories of it finally returning today.

But why had the memories returned in a dream? Why hadn't his brother told him of them… or better yet, his father? Of course, Loki had been there when he awoke to explain that the dream was a memory but didn't he deserve to hear the full story from their mouths? He was the king's son after all…

He swallowed the bitter thoughts and pictured them disintegrating in the acids of his stomach. It wouldn't do to get angry the moment he returned home. His heated nature had been what had gotten him banished from Asgard in the first place.

He was home; his father had deemed him worthy of returning. Forgiveness from Odin was a rarity, especially when he wanted to teach a lesson. It had probably been too painful for them to tell him themselves, or too detailed.

 _Or they didn't think it was that important._ Harry shook his head; he would _not_ think like that.

He had to focus on getting used to his old life again. But he couldn't.

The huge bedroom he was in felt cold and he couldn't connect to the memories that he knew had taken place here.

The time his father had run around the room with him on his back? He remembered it… he just couldn't feel it.

The time Loki and him had a competition to see who could last the longest jumping on the bed? He could remember it; he could remember the physical strain. But the feeling triumph and delight when he had won… they weren't there. He wasn't able to relive the emotions.

However, the time he had met Ron was clear in his mind. Not just the memory, but the emotions of having his 'first friend' as well. The feeling of happiness, content and acceptance were as clear as day to him. Why was that?

He felt his heart beat faster as panic bubbled up within him. Was he flawed? Would he never be able to feel the emotions of the past? Would he never be able to rule as he once did?

 _Did they do this on purpose?_ His father couldn't possibly be as cruel as to leave him without feelings from the past, could he? Maybe he needed more time to become accustomed to his old life again; the flood of memories had come all at once, it would probably take some time to sort through them again.

 _He banished you from your home for one mistake. Kings don't make mistakes… especially not your father._

The voice in his head that refused to leave was making some sense… a _lot_ of sense. Harry's fists clenched at his side; he felt like he was going to explode. There was so much that he didn't know. His time away from home had thrown him from the way things now worked.

But there was one thing Harry was almost sure about. Odin was still trying to punish him. The king had tried to make himself look gracious to his people by allowing Harry to return, but he hadn't truly forgiven his son. The voice in his head was right; kings didn't make mistakes.

Harry turned onto his stomach and let out a frustrated scream into a plush pillow.

His father acted as if betrayal was the worst crime one could commit, yet he had betrayed his own son.

He growled one muffled word into his pillow, "Hypocrite."


	2. First Dinner

**AN: Thank you for your follows, favourites and reviews on the first chapter of the story!**

 **Harry isn't Thor in this; Thor will be appearing in this chapter and we'll see him and Harry interacting a lot more in the next chapter if I stick to plan XD**

First Dinner

Harry dragged himself up and out of his bed. A meek looking servant had let himself into his room and had relayed a message that dinner was ready. He was expected to join.

He was sorely tempted to go downstairs in his bedraggled state but restrained himself. _Do not be petty, Harry._ He repeated the thought over and over again in his head as he trudged over to his wardrobe. Would there be any clothes that fit him?

Opening the doors, he wasn't surprised to find that there was. Of course Odin wouldn't allow his child to turn up to dinner in a state! He pulled out an outfit on a hanger and dressed as quickly as he could. He wanted to get to dinner and leave as early as possible—he couldn't imagine holding a conversation with his father for longer than was necessary after what he had done.

Memories? Of all things his father had decided to take away his emotions from the past as a punishment. He must have known that his son would have been elated at the prospect of returning home…

Who else would be at the dinner? His fellow conspirators, his brothers… How would they act after so much time apart?

The more he dwelled on things like this, the more he realised that his father had been unfair in banishing him to earth. He had separated his son from his family and friends and then on his return home he had taken away his past emotions.

He hadn't hesitated to show his followers how ruthless he could be… his own son.

Harry shook his head; now was not the time.

Giving his hair a quick comb through with his fingers, Harry left the bedroom and went downstairs to face everyone from his past life.

"He's here!" exclaimed Heimdall, with a grin.

Harry smiled back. "Indeed I am." He pushed down the feeling of anger that came at the sight of the gatekeeper. He had asked for access to Jotunheim and for his movements to be kept secret… instead the fool had told his father.

"It's good to see you," said a voice that made Harry jump. _Thor._ He turned around to see his brother; he looked just as he always had. With a wink, the blond took his seat at the table. The two of them had conspired together yet he had been the only one to be banished.

Perhaps his father hadn't known… What would happen if he told him?

That was just bitterness talking; he wouldn't wish what had happened to him upon anyone, let alone his own brother.

Somebody cleared their throat as Harry was about to take his seat. "I would like to welcome Harry back home. We've all missed you!" Harry grinned at Volstagg's small speech.

"I'm glad to see you all, healthy and well," he replied.

A chorus of hearty cheers went up at that and for the first time since he had returned, he felt like he was home.

Perhaps things would get better…


	3. Brothers

**Thank you again for the lovely feedback; I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**

Brothers

After his first dinner back in Asgard, Harry went back up to his room. It was getting late and quite a few people had retired to their beds.

He was just about to change into some nightclothes when someone knocked on his bedroom door. Who could it be at this time? "Come in," he called, and the person on the other side obeyed.

It turned out to be two people. Loki and Thor. They hesitated at the sight of his nightclothes laid out on the bed. "Were you going to go to sleep?" asked Loki. He didn't look like he was going to leave either way…

Harry shrugged. "I was, but I'm not that tired. Did you want to talk about something?"

Thor didn't hesitate and jumped right onto Harry's bed, making himself comfortable. "Well, little brother," he said, "With so much time away from you, we wanted to catch up."

Loki rolled his eyes. "We wanted to see how you were settling in after so much time away. What is it like being home again?" he asked.

Harry looked at his two brothers wondering whether he should tell them about what he had discovered upon returning. Seeing Thor's grin and Loki's mild concern reminded him that these two were his brothers, and they cared about him. "It's been alright. Dinner was the best part though; it reminded me of how it all used to be… at least I think it did."

Thor tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean, you think?"

"Well… when I got home I realised that there was something wrong," he said; his voice was quiet. Harry hadn't realised just how difficult it was going to be to tell them what had happened.

Loki frowned. "What was wrong?"

"It's difficult to explain…" Neither of his brothers looked like they were going to move until it was explained so Harry carried on. "When I got upstairs and was sat in my room, I could remember everything that had happened in here. All the memories came flooding back. But—but I felt… disconnected to them. I could remember everything but I couldn't remember the emotions that were connected to them; I still can't."

"So you cannot feel emotions from the past?" asked Loki slowly; he sounded as if he was unsure about what he was saying.

Harry nodded in agreement and Thor sat up. He wasn't grinning anymore. "Do you have any idea as to what might have caused this?"

 _Father_. But of course he couldn't say that. Instead he shrugged. "I have no idea."

Thor and Loki looked at each other for a moment before Thor stood and moved to where his other brother was standing. "Don't worry too much about it; we'll figure out what happened," he said with a wavering smile.

Loki nodded at him and the two of them left. They seemed to have had some sort of unspoken communication going on between them. Perhaps they would know how to fix this.


	4. Father I

Father I

"Father?" Odin turned around at the sound of Thor's voice and was surprised to see Loki stood beside him. The two of them looked serious.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

His two sons stepped forward; Loki was the one who addressed their concerns. "Father, we just went to visit Harry and he told us something that concerned us."

Odin frowned; it would have been the first time they had visited Harry since his return. "He's not planning to defy the law again, is he?"

"No, not at all," said Loki. "He confided in us that on his return home he discovered that he couldn't… feel his memories. He could remember, but he couldn't feel the emotions he knew were attached to them."

Thor nodded in agreement. "We came to ask you if you knew of a way to fix this," he said.

Odin tensed. "Perhaps he is still being punished for his defiance—"

"Father, you don't mean to tell us that you caused this!" exclaimed Thor.

"I do mean to tell you that and do not interrupt or raise your voice at me!"

"But Father, surely you have punished him enough. He was separated from his true home for the longest time and now you are still punishing him by not letting him feel at home," Loki said. "What point does this make when nobody else knows of this? How does this stop other people from defying you? All that this is doing is hurting Harry and allowing you to carry out some petty form of personal retribution."

"Quiet!" roared Odin. "I will not be addressed so disrespectfully by my own sons!"

"Father, you do realise that we can tell everyone outside of these doors about what you have done. It would be easy." Thor's voice was quiet as he continued, "I suggest that you speak to Harry and find a way to move on from your problem with him. You have punished him enough."

And with those parting words, his two sons left the room.


	5. Father II

**AN: It will be the last chapter after this one! I hope you enjoyed reading the story :)**

Father II

Two days had passed since Harry had returned home to Asgard after his banishment. Loki and Thor had visited him every day, taking him to visit friends and his old favourite places. He had enjoyed their company and the feelings of anger he had aimed towards them had quickly dissipated. They had not made the decision to tear him away from Asgard nor had they continued to punish him after his return home. That was his father.

In those days he had been home, his father had not made the effort to come and see him in private. Not once.

And that was why it was such a surprise when he came back from his day out with his brothers and a message was waiting for him on his bed.

 _Harry,_

 _I would like to have a talk with you when you return home from your outing with Thor and Loki. You will find me in my chambers._

 _Your father._

His initial feeling of shock was quickly replaced by one of suspicion, and then of curiosity. He was going to see his father, he wanted to hear what he had to say, but he knew that there was every possibility that he wasn't going to hear what he wanted to hear.

It was better that he spoke to him now rather than later.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath outside his father's bedroom door. Then he knocked.

It was opened almost instantly by Odin and he was ushered in. "Take a seat, son," he said.

Harry obeyed and sat down on one of the plush chairs. He didn't speak; Odin had called the meeting so he could begin it.

"I suppose you are wondering why I called to have this meeting with you?" asked Odin.

Harry nodded slowly, wondering how long it was going to take to get to the point.

Odin smiled; it looked forced. "You're probably wondering why it took me so long to have this chat with you as well."

"It's not really much of a chat," said Harry. He couldn't help himself.

Odin let out a large booming laugh, and Harry could hear the relief that he had finally cooperated within it. "That was an accurate observation. Since you were honest with me I will be honest with you." Harry had the feeling that his father was planning on doing that anyway but kept his mouth closed this time. "I was still angry with you when you returned home. I was exercising a… petty kind of personal retribution as some would call it."

Harry frowned. "Who called it that?"

"Oh, it's just a phrase I have heard being used before," said Odin.

 _Liar_ , he thought but he stopped himself from voicing the thought and allowed his father to continue.

Odin continued. "Your brothers came to see me on the day of your return and told me you had voiced some concern over something you had noticed upon your return to Asgard."

Loki and Thor had been to see Odin on his behalf?

"You will find that what you told them will no longer be a problem," said his father.

"Do you know who caused it?" asked Harry.

Odin stopped and looked at him for a long moment; he sat down and sighed. "I think you and me both know who did it," he answered.

Harry nodded; he was glad that his father hadn't lied to him. "Is that all, Father?"

"It is. I hope to see you more often than I have in these past couple of days," said Odin as they walked to the bedroom door.

"As do I," replied Harry with a genuine smile.


	6. Fixed

**AN: Last chapter!**

Fixed

Harry ran away from Thor as quickly as he could, laughing at the cheers of those who had caught on to what was happening. He had been attempting to carry out Loki's dare of hiding Thor's hammer but just as he had managed to get a hold of the blasted thing, Thor had caught him. The two of them had been engaged in a mad dash around their home and were now on the streets of Asgard; Thor was attempting to get his hammer back and although Harry had lost the dare, he wasn't about to give in so easily.

A great booming laugh caused Harry to skid to a stop just before he hit a solid chest. His father. He attempted to smile innocently at him but the effect was lost as Thor barged straight into him, knocking the two brothers to the ground.

The two of them groaned in unison as they were picked up with ease by their father. "Getting up to mischief?" asked Odin, and then he shook his head. "Why am I surprised?"

Thor didn't seem to notice that their father was lowering Harry towards the ground until he began running. "Father, that's unfair! You gave him a head start!" Thor exclaimed.

Odin laughed. "I'm sure you can catch up."

The moment he was lowered to the ground he took off after Harry. Their laughter could be heard ringing around the streets until dinner time, where they both entered the dining room, exhausted but sporting matching grins.

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoyed reading the story; thank you for your follows, favourites and reviews! :)**


End file.
